Jealousy
by Flying Sky High
Summary: Pinkie has a crush on Dashie. She invites her to brunch at Sugarcube Corner to tell her. But later, Applejack realizes she has a thing for Dashie too. Will this ever work out?
1. Chapter 1

Jealousy

A story by Flying Sky High, with inspiration from Seniorcopycat. Thank you, even though your one line was enough for me.

I do not own My Little Pony. Hasbro and Lauren Faust do.

Rainbow Dash awoke at 11:24 in the morning.

She was just about to _actually_ wake up when she remembered something.

Pinkie Pie had invited her to have brunch with her in _6 minutes_.

She shot up, out of her bed, and flew to her bathroom. She checked herself in the mirror for any weird appearances overnight, but all she could find was awesomeness. She flew out of her home, locked the door, and off to Sugarcube Corner.

Pinkie was waiting for Rainbow at Sugarcube Corner. She was so excited, her tail kept swishing around under her seat. She couldn't wait. She had to tell Dashie something, and today was the day.

Rainbow flew in the doors, and she saw nopony but Pinkie. Pinkie looked behind her, tilted her head, and a huge smile hugged her face. Her tail swished faster. She kicked her back legs under the table. Then, she calmed herself.

"Hey, Pinkie. How's it goin'?"

"Great! Have a seat, Dashie."

"Alright. We need menus."

"Yeah, menus..." Pinkie pulled two menus out from behind her.

"Where did you-?"

"I just reached behind me and, well, there they were!" exclaimed Pinkie.

'I'll never understand...' thought Rainbow.

They read their menus, and Pinkie picked an oat and frosting sandwich. That wasn't even on the menu.

Rainbow picked a pancake with oats. It was the coolest choice.

After waiting a while, Pinkie spoke up.

"Sooooooo... have you been... _seeing_ anypony lately?" she asked, leaning forward.

"No, I haven't. Have you?"

"No," said Pinkie, with a sigh.

"What's so bad about being single?"

"It's just... not fun."

"Fun doesn't have anything to do with it, Pinkie."

"Yes, yes it does. Like, it's fun to talk, it's fun to be in love, it's fun to kiss, it's fun to have-"

Before Pinkie could get weird, Rainbow touched her shoulder with a hoof.

"And? Guess what? I'm having fun being single."

...Pinkie jumped off a cliff in her head.


	2. Chapter 2

Jealousy- Chapter 2

* * *

**UGH! I accidentally discarded this one. Now I'm re-writing it.**

**Oh my god.**

**Well, I may have fucked up or something, and it wasn't even the right mood, anyway.**

**Shout outs to Vhan8765 and seniorcopycat for being my first followers.**

**Still pissed.**

**Love and tolerate... ok, I can do this.**

* * *

Pinkie was walking to Twilight's library after meeting Dashie at Sugarcube Corner. An expression of indifference stood for her usually ecstatic self.

It was only noon, but it felt a lot later.

She had invited Dashie over to tell her about her feeling toward her. She'd had those feelings for a long time. She had admitted it to herself before she wanted to like her.

She had woken up early, just because she couldn't go back to sleep. She was too excited to thing clearly, but she had her hopes up way too high.

She had no idea that Dashie would _like_ being single. That never crossed her mind, nor did it even register for three seconds after she had said that. It was a confusing statement; she was only ready for her to listen.

The walk seemed long. The road was long; the feeling was long; everything was drawled out to be as time consuming as possible.

She didn't bounce.

The few clouds in the sky seemed to multiply every time she looked skyward.

Twilight heard a knock at her door.

"SPIIIIKE! DOOR! GO-"

"I'M RIGHT HERE! Sheesh."

Spike walked down the stairs. He looked out the window to see who it was. He couldn't see anypony from the peephole, but he opened the door anyway.

"Hello?"

"Hi," Pinkie said to the ground. Her mane was straight. It looked kind of good, but Spike knew what it meant.

"Pinkie? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Can I talk to Twilight?" asked Pinkie.

"Sure," replied Spike.

He mischievously crept up to Twilight, being as quiet as he could.

"TWILIGHT! DOOR! GO-"

"OK, I'm sorry," said Twilight. Her ears rung.

"Hi, Pinkie." She noticed the mane. "...uh-oh. What's wrong?"

"Can we go somewhere nopony else is?"

"You mean someplace private?"

"Yeah." She honestly didn't even think about that word. Now she was even more pathetic.

They walked up the stairs to Twilight's bedroom. Spike was kindly ushered downstairs, and the door was closed behind him.

"Ok, Pinkie. I'm listening."

Pinkie told her about how she had invited Rainbow for brunch at Sugarcube Corner. She told her about how excited she was, and that she had waited for a long time for that brunch.

"What was so special about that brunch?" inquired Twilight.

"It's because... because I like Dashie."

"Of course, I do too. She's pretty awesome."

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what do you mean?"

"I _like _like her."

Twilight was not expecting this. "So... you have... a crush... on Rainbow Dash?"

"Yeah..." said Pinkie, ashamed of herself.

"Does she like you?"

"I don't know!"

"Didn't you tell her?"

"NO!"

"Ok... calm down..."

"DON'T tell ME to CALM DOWN!"

"Pinkie-"

"She said she LIKES being single!"

"So, she shot you down?"

"NO! Aren't you LISTENING?"

"Ye-"

"I asked her if she was seeing anypony. She said she wasn't, and that she LIKED being single!"

Pinkie burst into tears. She sobbed, covering her face with her hooves.

"Pinkie, I'm sure she'll understand if you tell her."

"No, she won't."

Twilight was unable to help her. She just sat there.

Pinkie uncovered her face, tears staining her cheeks. "She'll just look at me funny and fly off."

Will she?

She probably would.

What a shame.

* * *

**Ok, this site kept erasing my progress.**

**But I am prepared.**

**Which way do you think this story should go, AppleDash or RainbowPie?**

**And, what would you do if you were in Twilights place?**

**Leave your answers in the reviews!**

**Thank you all!**

***hugs***


	3. Chapter 3

**Jealousy- Chapter 3**

**Ok, a lot of people have thought about this.**

**I love seeing people think, it's amazing.**

**Something to include: Is my grammar, spelling, syntax, or any of that good? Do I have many errors?**

**I need people to of course review normally, but also give me error feedback, like, grammar, spelling, and stuff like that, If I have any.**

**Thanks!**

* * *

Pinkie headed home. It was late afternoon, and her visit with Twilight had not turned out well.

Celestia had brought the sun down to just above the horizon, and twilight was setting in. Pinkie almost giggled, but she was unhappy, and wanted to stay unhappy.

The streetlights were turned on, and a few ponies were still walking around.

As she neared sugarcube corner, the pink paint seemed less and less vibrant.

She walked around to the back of the building, and knocked on the door.

"Oh, hi, Pinkie. Are you ok? Pinkie, what happened?" Mrs. Cake asked as Pinkie shuffled inside.

"I just had a bad day, Mrs. Cake," she replied.

"Oh, ok, well, if you want to talk about it, I'm here."

"Thanks."

Pinkie walked upstairs. She opened the door to her room, walked in, closed it, and sat on her bed.

She watched the wall age with no life.

* * *

Rainbow Dash was shooting through the sky. She didn't even know rain was scheduled for that day. Being the captain of the weather team, she should have known. Maybe it was a change of plans after she got off duty.

Even though she hadn't taken to heart what she had said to Pinkie, she was still feeling guilty about something.

She had not even really thought about how Pinkie was trying to tell her something.

What was she trying to say?

She was pondering this as she accidentally flew straight into a cloud.

It was a thick, dark, raincloud.

She was soaking wet, and it scared her. She forgot about Pinkie.

She landed on her porch later, shaking the drops of water off her coat.

She had just walked inside when she heard a voice calling up to her from the ground.

"Rainbow... Rainbow?"

Applejack lay on the ground, shaking with nervousness. She had a rose in her teeth, and her eyes were full of worry.

Rainbow stepped out, and looked over the edge.

Applejack gave one more call.

"Rainbow?"

This time, she shut her eyes and kind of hopped with each syllable. She tilted her head so far up that her hat toppled off her head, so she grabbed it and put it back on.

"Applejack?" called Rainbow.

"Oh, good, I thought I was gonna have to wait till tomorrow."

"Well, you don't. What's up?"

Rainbow glided down, a rare occurrence.

"Here," said Applejack, balancing a rose on her hoof.

"Thank you, Applejack, but, what is this for?"

"I kind of came to... confess."

"For what?"

"I... Rainbow, I... I guess I... shoot... I'm in love with ya, have been for a while... an' I don't exactly know if you knew, 'r not..."

"Oh... I had no idea..."

"I'm sorry to bother you," said Applejack. "...but, do you by chance... have any mutual feelings?"

"...I don't know. I'm sorry, I have... I have to think about it."

She flew back up to her porch.

"I get it," said Applejack, before dropping the rose on the ground.

She couldn't tell if it was the rain or her crying, but a droplet of water hit one of the pedals.

It dripped down the side of the flower, and sunk into the earth.

But she didn't care.

No one would.

It was just a drop of water, after all.

* * *

**Wow. Confessions.**

**Who will it be?**

**Your question of the chapter: Is Rainbow afraid?**

**Answers soon to be revealed!**

**Thank you for R&Ring, and thank you for all those followers!**

**Damn, it feels good!**

**It gives me a reason to write, for all of you out there!**

**See you next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jealousy- Chapter 4**

* * *

**Applejack actually confessed.**

**The two sides, RainbowPie and Appledash are close to even.**

**Thank you for reviewing!**

* * *

Rainbow Dash flew up to her house in an effort to escape the thoughts that flooded her mind.

_Feelings?_

She was absolutely terrified of the idea of being in a relationship.

It was her worst nightmare.

Applejack _liked_ her.

She had come to her, in the rain, and tried to give her a rose.

It was so overly dramatic, Rainbow almost laughed, but she was worrying too much about how she was going to handle any of this.

She lay on her bed, a tear shedding from her eye.

She sniffled, and looked at the ceiling. She remembered the one time she tried to actually have a relationship.

She was only two years younger, and she had met a Pegasus. She had long forgotten the name, but she remembered how _fake_ it felt to love another.

They had been dating for about two months, when a note appeared on her door.

_"Rainbow,_

_I am deeply sorry that it has to end like this. It hurts to think of your pain._

_I have found another, and I am in love._

_It's a love that we never could have held together, and I am grateful to have found such happiness._

_I hope you can forgive me._

_Sincerely..."_

The name had been printed at the end, but Rainbow couldn't recall it.

She didn't want to, either.

It was a stab to the heart.

* * *

Pinkie woke up the next morning. Her mane was no longer straight, and she felt a little better.

She left for the kitchen, hopping the whole way. Her emotions from the past night were almost gone. She filled a pot with water, then set it on the stove to boil. She was going to make oatmeal (are you crazy?!) for herself.

When the water started to boil, she shook a pinch of salt into it. She grabbed a bag of rolled oats from the pantry, and poured what she knew was enough for her.

While she stirred, a knock was heard at the front door.

Pinkie pranced over to the door, and opened it.

"Hi!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"Hello, Pinkie..." It was Fluttershy.

"Whatcha need?"

"I just wanted to talk... if you don't mind..." She sort of bowed her head the slightest bit, looking up at Pinkie.

"Of course, silly! What did you think I was gonna do, shut the door in your face? Come in!"

"Th-"

"Would you like some oatmeal?" Pinkie interrupted.

"Yes, please."

Pinkie was overjoyed. The sadness was long gone by now.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Pinkie poured the oatmeal into a strainer, then poured it back in two bowls. She picked a can of whipped cream out of the fridge. She shook it for about five seconds, then let _all_ of it out on her serving.

"Well, I just wanted to see how you're doing."

"Why? Is something wrong?" She unloaded a container of sprinkles on top of her whipped cream.

"I thought so, but I guess not," replied Fluttershy.

"What did you _think_ was wrong?" She obtained five cookies and put them in a ring around the mountain of sweetness she had mindlessly created.

"Oh, I just heard that... I just heard that you were rejected by Rainbow dash."

Pinkie stopped sprinkling random things on her oatmeal.

She stared deep into Fluttershy's eyes.

"...who said that?"

"...Spike? Did?" Fluttershy's pupils dilated to the size of apples.

"I'll be back."

The door slammed behind Pinkie.

She was galloping as fast as her legs would carry her.

When she reached the library, she was prepared to be very angry.

The doors slammed open.

"...h-hi, Pinkie! ...Pinkie?"

* * *

**Ooooh-ho-ho-hoooo...**

**Spike is IN FOR IT.**

**But just what, exactly, is he in for?**

**Answer in the reviews, as always.**

**Thank you!**

**/)^3^(\ So Awesome!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok.**

**Somepony asked if Spike would die.**

**No, no... no. He will survive.**

**SPOILERS.**

**Well, I am having a problem thinking up what to write next. I need a bit of help!**

**If you would, please PLEASE PM me and give me ideas!**

**Thanks!**

**As always, thanks for reading! R&R, folks!**

* * *

Spike stared ahead. Pinkie Pie stood, like, on her back legs, in the doorway.

"Can I help you?"

"SPIKE."

"Yes?"

"WHAT THE FUCK."

"What? What did I do?"

"You know what you did. You also know WHY you did it."

"O-ok, so I told FLUTTERSHY, out of ALL ponies, about your dilemma. Fluttershy. Who could be any better of a secret keeper?"

"She didn't understand that it was a secret, did she?"

"She did."

"RIGHT."

"Pinkie, I'm sorry!"

"SORRY?! SORRY IS ONE TIME. SORRY means you will NEVER DO THAT AGAIN. To you, it means I FEEL BAD. It means you just want to feel BETTER about yourself."

"Pinkie!"

"Are you sorry?"

"Y-"

"NO. YOU'RE NOT."

"Yes, I am!"

"You're just SCARED of ME."

"Yes, yes I am..."

"SMILE."

"I can't-"

"SMILE, DAMN IT!"

"OK! Ok, ok ok... I'm smiling... see?" Spike pointed to his half hearted grin. He looked desperate.

"Now, is my heart filled up with sunshine?"

"I don't think so..."

"That gave me, like, two sunshines. I need more."

"Why are you asking me to smile?"

"Why do you do your chores?"

"What?"

Pinkie had now confused Spike.

She realized that she was flipping out for no reason.

Her mane popped back into place, and she said, "Spike? Thanks for smiling!"

"Ok?"

'_Dude, something is SO TOTALLY fucked up in her head. Too much frosting.'_

He went back inside.

Pinkie didn't know what to feel. Her attempt at self-regulation was a fumble, but it was funny. She bounced back to Sugarcube Corner, where Fluttershy was still waiting.

"Did you tell him how much that hurt your feelings?"

"Yeah, but I'm ok now."

"What happened?"

"I yelled at him."

"That's it? Poor little Spikey..."

"He's just fine, I guarantee."

They sat in silence.

"Thanks for the oatmeal..." Fluttershy said. It was still sitting on the table.

She fluttered out the door. "I... I really must be going. I'll see you later, Pinkie."

"Bye!" Pinkie said.

* * *

Applejack sat at the dining room table, eating a sandwich.

She looked out the window, and spotted Fluttershy. She looked forlorn.

She put down her sandwich, and ran out the door.

"Fluttershy! What's up with the long face?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

"Ya sure? Because, I think you look kind of melancholy-like."

"I just... stayed up late last night."

"Doin' what?"

"Um... Pondering my existence."

"Well, then."

"I have to go, s-sorry. Bye, Applejack."

"Ok, uh, see ya."

'_That was a quick exchange.'_

Applejack turned back to her house.

She immediately smacked into Rainbow Dash.

_'Shit.'_

* * *

**OK! So. How was that?**

**I'm having a bit of writer's block, but I can push past it, usually.**

**As you have observed, I write with a lot of line breaks and short chapters.**

**If that's a problem, let me know!**

**Question: Why's Fluttershy so sad?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**R&R!**

**Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Jealousy- Chapter 6**

**Last time, it was a short, out of character, confusing, and all-around lifeless chapter.**

**Sorry.**

**I have been doing a lot with A Rainbow No More, and Password.**

**Well, here.**

**I have a bit of writer's block, so I might need some ideas.**

**If this story is 'complete', then I finished it and thus I need no help.**

**Thanks!**

* * *

"Hey, Rainbow."

"Hi, Applejack. I'm sorry for how I acted last night. I should have been calm and collected. Are you ok?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine. Thanks. And I'm sorry for... you know..."

"No problem. I just don't really deal with emotions as well as most ponies."

"So... have you... thought about it?"

"Yes. I have. I guess I'm just not ready for a relationship, AJ. But we can still be friends."

"Friends? After all this?"

"Yeah."

"Won't it be awkward?"

"A little, but just don't take it personally, ok?"

"Alright. If you say so."

There was an awkward pause.

"...I, uh, I best be going... I'll see you around." Rainbow started to leave.

"Wait!"

"What?"

Applejack looked at her hooves. "...never mind."

Rainbow turned and took to the skies.

Pinkie Pie dropped the cupcake that she was holding. She looked at her own hooves, for the same reason. But she made a terrible mistake...

She looked up.

Her eyes found Applejack's.

They stood, watching each other's expression.

Applejack glared. Pinkie backed up a step.

When Applejack turned her chin up at her and glared harder, Pinkie made a run for it. She ran through the streets, tears dripping off her face.

She started to feel anger well up inside her; a boiling hatred that could only be fed, not tamed.

It was the one emotion she was never a victim of.

It was jealousy.

* * *

Applejack sat on the dirt, watching the grass blow in the breeze. She imagined all her fantasies, of her and Rainbow, together and happy.

She had always wanted to be with somepony, to love and be loved. She wanted to have somepony to snuggle up against in the cold, to comfort her, to be at her side, no matter the consequences.

She had always wanted to cuddle with somepony she loved, but she had never gotten to. She didn't think she ever would.

She gave up. It was a pointless exercise, to search for what was inexistent.

* * *

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time!**

**I have a lot of stories to write, and I can't do them all at the same time.**

**Sorry!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
